Mission Invisible
" " is the 18th episode in Season 1 of Lab Rats. It first aired on October 22, 2012. Plot After using their bionics to save Leo from a falling air conditioning unit, a suspicious Principal Perry catches Adam, Bree and Chase on video using their bionics, but luckily hasn't viewed the hard drive yet. In order to stop her from showing Davenport and Tasha the film on Parent-Teacher night (and risk Davenport pulling them out of school for using their bionics) Leo uses Davenport's Invisibility Cloak to sneak into her office. But after Leo gets caught, the Lab Rats must think of a new plan. Story At Mission Creek High, Adam, Bree and Chase use their bionics to save Leo from an air conditioner that had been about to crush him. Chase first hears a creaking sound, which is the air conditioner, then Bree uses her super speed to push Leo out of the way, and Adam catches the air conditioner with his super strength and puts it to the side. Principal Perry quickly comes into the hallway, and sees the air conditioner on the floor in one piece and the four Davenport kids. They try to make up a story to explain what had happened, but she wouldn't listen and said instead that she will go to the hidden camera placed in the hall for answers. The Lab Rats realize the trouble that they are in and they brainstorm ways to get to Principal Perry's office, which is where the hard drive that holds all the videos from the camera go to. They decide to use Donald's newest invention, the Invisibility Cloak. Bree super speeds home to get it, and returns quickly. When no one is willing to go into Principal Perry's office, the Lab Rats all turn to Leo, who takes the cloak and heads into Principal Perry's office. He slips in, unnoticed by Principal Perry who is sitting at her desk. Leo is close to retrieving the hard drive, but when he walks towards Principal Perry's desk, his cloak gets caught on something nearby and falls off of him without his knowing. Principal Perry catches him and drags him outside. Once they get to the hallway, she begins to threaten him while parents pass by for Parent-Teacher Conferences. Donald and Tasha soon arrive and Tasha is disappointed when she hears Principal Perry call her son a 'troublemaker'. Bree uses this opportunity to sneak into Principal Perry's office to grab the hard drive. But as she just stepped in, she hears the voice of Donald, Tasha and Leo behind her and in a panic wall jumps, and hangs upside down on the ceiling. The family comes in and Principal Perry begins to talk about each of the Lab Rats. As she turns around, Bree's clip from her hair falls to the floor, causing the three people in the office to finally take notice of her. They quickly mouth words to her to get down, but she protests back. They quickly still themselves when Principal Perry turns around again. She begins to talk about the Lab Rats once again, when the door bursts open, Adam and Chase awkwardly stepping in. They try to walk out again, but Principal Perry commands them to stay and sit. Soon the family comes up with a plan to get rid of the hard drive. Bree uses her super speed to throw all of Principal Perry's papers into the air, blinding her, and while in the midst of confusion Adam uses his super strength to crush the hard drive. When everyone returns home, Leo complains how he had to clean all of the bathrooms in the school as his punishment saying he passing out, Tasha now has allowed him to go the Rifff Rafff Jammy Jam concert. Cast Main Cast * Billy Unger as Chase Davenport * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast * Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry * Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport * Elizabeth Margaret Beatrice as Ms. Thistle Trivia *This episode features a running gag which is Adam saying "Saved it!" * It is revealed that Donald Davenport invented the Invisibility Cloak. ** This is the first appearance of the invisibility cloak. The second appearance was Memory Wipe. *** The invisibility cloak could possibly be inspired from the Cloak of Invisibility from the Harry Potter series. ** When Leo wore the cloak, his head is visible. This might be a reference to the first Harry Potter movie where Harry did the same thing. *This is the first episode to have a title with the word "Mission". *This is the first episode where the Lab Rats' bionics were recorded, with the other episodes being Not So Smart Phone and You Posted What?!? (In "You Posted What?!? ", the Rats' bionics were exposed to everyone). Cultural References * The episode title is an allusion to the 1996 film Mission: Impossible. Goofs * The invisibility cloak (which is only invisible when worn) gets pulled off Leo, falling on the floor in Perry's office, yet when Donald, Tasha and Perry enter shortly after, it isn't anywhere around. *When Adam uses his heat vision to heat up his hotdog, Chase pointed out that Principal Perry was watching them. Though, it is unknown if she saw Adam using his heat vision. *When Adam says "What an airhead", his arms hang straight at his sides but when the camera changes, his left arm is bent. Quotes Gallery Transcript Videos Userbox Code: Invisible Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:2012